Take Two
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The two with the first time... for the second time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_ : Take Two

 _ **Author**_ : SunflowersAndHoney

 _ **Rating**_ : K

 _ **Summary**_ : The one with the first time… for the second time.

 _ **Prompt**_ : "My request is… Dom and Letty sleep together for the first time after they return from London. She still doesn't have any memory of who he is.

 _A/N: I had this plot bunny just sitting on a flash drive and by sheer luck, MsShaShaD asked me for a one shot just like it. So I dusted it off, edited it and decided to post it._

* * *

 _ **Part I**_

She was staring at him again. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Especially since they'd returned from London. And while he wasn't facing her, Dom could feel her brown orbs following his every move. He'd first noticed it about a week ago when he was lulling Jack to sleep. And every time he caught her staring he asked her the same question.

 _Dom moved around the living room, gently swaying the sleeping baby in his arms. Jack had gone to sleep five minutes prior, but Dom was no stranger to the fake-out. He'd be asleep for a little while and no sooner Dom put him in the crib, he'd be up and at 'em again. Turning to walk towards the couch, Dom was startled to see Letty standing in the archway between the dining room and living rooms. She gave an unsure smile. She didn't know if she was welcome in this private family moment. He gestured with his head for her to come further into the room. She hesitated, but only for a moment, before coming in and making herself comfortable on the couch._

" _What are you looking at?" He asked playfully._

" _Not much." She replied, as she always did._

 _Letty watched his every move, intently. It was almost as if she believed that he would do something, anything, that may trigger her memories into flooding back full-force. When Dom placed Jack in his crib and the sweet baby stayed asleep, he gave a silent cheer. Letty made a clapping motion with her hands, without making any actual noise._

 _Bowing, Dom whispered to his audience of one, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."_

 _A grinning Letty shook her head. "You're very good at that."_

" _No big thing."_

" _Do you want kids?"_

" _Letty; we've had this conversation be-." He stopped. "Sorry, you don't remember that."_

" _No." She replied, melancholy. "I don't."_

 _They were silent for a few moments._

" _It's not fair."_

" _No," he agreed, "it's not."_

Today, however, Letty wasn't looking for a way to remember things. Today, Letty Ortiz was ogling him. It was strange, she'd admit, that while she had no memory of Dom Toretto, she just _knew_ that he was good in bed. He had to be, right? With those muscles and that voice. The man was sex, embodied.

"What are you looking at?" Dom still had yet to look at her.

"Not much."

He turned the wrench, smiling. Once, twice, thrice. And then he was satisfied with his work. Standing to his full height, Dom watched as Letty's eyes traveled up his stomach and over his chest and arms.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, woman." He made a gesture with his hand to force her eyes to meet his.

Letty grinned and pushed her hair behind her ear, shaking her head.

"You're cocky, Toretto. I've learned that about you."

"What else have you learned?"

"That you talk in your sleep."

"I do not."

"Oh, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you do."

"What do I say?"

"My name, mostly." She shrugged. "It's cute, actually."

"Cute?"

"Cute." She reaffirmed.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Letty thinks I'm cute." He threw a wink in her direction and she rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh. Dinner's ready. Wash up."

* * *

She was staring again. It wasn't her fault really. Dom moved around their room, preparing himself to leave. If he really thought about it, this would be the first time he'd left her by herself since they returned home. While grabbing his car keys and phone from his dresser, he paused. _Should he really leave her by herself? Did she want space? Has she been wanting space?_

"Where are you going?" Her voice sounded small. Scared, even.

He shoved his keys in his pocket. "Gym. I'll be back in an hour. Two, tops."

Rounding their bed to her side, Dom bent down and kissed her. He hadn't meant to. It was just so normal for him. They both pulled back, unsure. It was the first time he'd kissed her since they got home.

"Sorry, I shouldn-."

Letty placed a hand on his face, guiding it back down to meet her own. And she kissed him again.

And again.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"I won't be long."

Letty kissed him again. And this time, they didn't stop. His hands fell against the mattress, and she pulled him towards her until she felt his weight atop hers.

"Letty, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

 _Sunday_

"Letty looks different. Like… like more at ease." Roman told Tej.

"Man, what?" He looked over at Letty. "The woman has no memories. People constantly reminding her what kind of person she was. How the hell is she at ease?"

They both watched as Dom sidled up behind her and leaned around her to kiss her cheek. Letty chuckled and leaned into Dom's chest. He said something in her ear that made her slap his arm and look around as if wondering if anyone heard him.

"Ohhhh!" Rome and Tej said in unison. Looking at each other, the spoke as one again, matter-of-factly. "They bonin'."

Knocking their fists together, Tej turned his attention back to the grill.

"It was only a matter of time."

"What was?"Mia asked.

"Nothing." Tej told her.

"Dom and Letty are boning again." Roman spilled.

"What? How do you know?"

"Look at them."

The three of them turned to see Letty looking up at Dom, smiling. He held a plate of food in one hand. With the other, Dom's pointer finger was locked with Letty's and he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She made a motion with the hand that held a Corona and Dom laughed.

"Told you."

"I think it's romantic." Mia replied.

"Oh, yeah. A true romantic comedy. Boy meets girl. Girl dies, except not really. Boy searches for girl. Girl tries to kill him and all his friends."

Tej laughed and turned the steaks over.

"Yes!" Mia agreed, ignoring Rome's sarcasm. "And it could be called like _Dom and Letty: Take Two_."

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "Brian, come get your baby mama! She's crazy!" Rome said as he walked away.

"For what it's worth, Mia," Tej said, "I'd watch that movie."

Mia smiled. "I would too."

"Although, I don't know who would play me. Not too many brothers in Hollywood can play someone so handsome."

Mia laughed and patted Tej's back. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, T."


	2. Chapter 2

_Part II_

"So?" Brian sighed, sitting down beside Dom. The Sunday barbecue had dwindled down. Mia and Letty were cleaning up after their guests and Jack had been put down for the night.

Dom accepted the Corona that Brian held out to him. They tapped their glasses together.

"So what?"

"How are things with you and Letty?"

"Things are good. She still doesn't remember anything. But, we're working on it. I'm thinking about taking her to Hector's to pick up some parts with me tomorrow. Maybe something will seem familiar."

"Just continue to take it easy with her. She'll get there."

"I know." Dom replied. He sat his beer bottle on the picnic table. "The most fucked up part is that she's the suffer in silence type. She doesn't want to do any MRIs or CT scans."

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, when she remembers, the bad is going to come flooding back along with the good."

"Yeah, but that's what makes us who we are. Right? The good and the bad?"

Brian nodded and took a swig of his beer. "True."

They were silent for a few moments, just drinking and thinking.

"Some things are back to normal, though." Dom mentioned.

Brian turned to Dom, gauging his stilled facial expression. A smile crept onto his face. "No way."

Dom tried to hide his smirk as he drank from his Corona.

"Are you shitting me, bro?"

"I shit you not."

"I knew it! It was only a matter of time."

"What are y'all talking about?" Rome asked. He, Brian and Han came to sit at the table.

"Dom and Letty. The saga continues."

"Dog, I told you! Didn't I tell you?" Rome asked of Tej.

"Yeah, yeah." Tej waved Rome off and turned his attention to Dom. "There's only one thing that we need to know."

"What's that?"

"Did you like slap that ass or grab it and hold on to it."

"He held onto it." Letty's voice came from behind them. Rome jumped. She rested her arm on Tej's shoulder, offering him a fresh beer from the selection she held between her fingers. "And at least he's getting some."

"Ohhh!" The men chorused.

Letty grinned. "Mia wants all your empty bottles so she can do the recycling." She sat the rest of the beers on the table.

The men handed in their half-finished bottles.

"Have I arrived in time for a story?" She asked.

Dom's brows furrowed. It was off-putting; sometimes the things she said reminded him of their past together. And it broke his heart that she couldn't remember either. Her smile faded and her face grew concerned.

"Dom?" Brian chimed in. "You okay, bro? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dom snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah. I'm fine." He stood from the table. "I'm gonna call it a night."

"Aw, come on." Rome looked at Letty. "See what you did? You broke up story time. Now we'll never know how he held onto it."

"Sorry, Rome. Looks like it's just you and your Brazzers subscription tonight, man." Letty made an obscene jerking motion with her hand and patted him on the back. The others laughed at Roman's expense.

She caught up with Dom in the kitchen. "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"It was something."

He stopped and looked at her. "I just didn't want to tell them what happened with us."

Letty smiled. She knew he was lying. Somehow she could tell that she'd always known when he was. But for now… for her own sanity and his… she would let it go.

"Mhm. And what exactly would you have told them if I didn't interrupt guy time?" She handed him the bottles from her left hand and he opened the recycling bin to deposit them.

Dom thought back to the previous night. God, that had been… perfect.

" _Letty, are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _I'm sure." It was clear that she would still need to convince him. "Dom, I'll tell you what I told Brian: no one makes me do anything that I don't want to. And I want to do this. With you."_

 _Dom smiled. "And you're not just doing this because you want me to stay home, right?"_

 _She gave him the side eye. "Are you_ _trying_ _to ruin the mood?"_

" _Got it. Shut up, Dom." He said aloud and kissed her again._

 _It was nearly twenty minutes later when he'd finally gotten Letty naked. He'd kissed every inch of her tanned skin as he removed her shirt, shorts, bra and panties. Dom had to take his time. What if this wasn't real? What if he blinked and she was gone? He had to give himself time to fully realize the magnitude of this moment. And he wanted to give her ample time to stop him if she was uncomfortable._

" _I'm not going to break." She told Dom._

 _And when he was finally undressed, Dom lined himself up with the entrance to her very essence and bore forward. They both exhaled in relief as if they had both been waiting for that very moment since they'd been reunited._

"Dom?"

"Huh?" Dom snapped out of his thoughts, and rubbed away the goosebumps on his forearm.

"I said what were you going to tell them?"

He grinned. "Just that watched TV all night."

"Uh huh. I'm sure." Her face told her that she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"In fact," he wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her towards his body, "why don't we go upstairs and watch tv all night long?"

"Right now? But what about our guests?"

"Why don't we go upstairs and watch tv all night long?" He repeated himself.

Letty laughed. She put her arm around his waist, loosely gripping the material of his shirt as he led her to the stairs.

 _Fin._


End file.
